Geeks
by mizzd1324
Summary: Cheerio Kurt and geek Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is part one of a small story im writing I figger it's going to have 3 or 4 part's maybe were Kurt's a popular cheer leader who's desperate to stay on top and Blaine's a geek. It's set in season 1 but I have made Rachel and Blaine brother and sister again so that's why Blaine's at McKinley.

I remember the first time I ever saw Blaine Anderson. Sophomore year I was walking down the hall. Quinn one side of me Mercedes on the other. We were on are way to cheerio's practise. I didn't know who he was, I figured he must have been a transfer he looked to young to be a freshman I would have defiantly remembered those eyes. It was obvious he was a geek he was wearing red suspenders and a red bow tie. I thought he looked interesting something about him appealed to me, I wasn't sure what it was though. Quinn and Mercedes didn't think so obviously, just then two jocks came past with slushies I heard the words geek and a second later Blaine was covered in red slushies. Quinn and Mercedes laughed. I just smiled and looked him up and down he wiped the slushie away from his eyes and opened them his eye's locked with mine for a second and he smiled. I turned away I couldn't do this I couldn't risk my reputation it was amazing I had got this far anyway. Being the only out gay kid and somehow being popular was a miracle. I knew cheerios had allot to do with it. I sometimes got picked on a little by the jocks but It would be allot worse if I wasn't on the cheerios. I had to do anything I could to stay on top and being associating with the geek kid wasn't going to hate me. So I walked away Quinn and Mercedes closely behind.

It wasn't till a few months later when I really heard about Blaine Anderson again.  
>"hey you hear about Quinn, she want's to join the glee club" said Santana sitting on a table in a small class room we sometimes hug around in<br>Mercedes looked shocked "what is she mad, that's going to ruin everything only geeks and freaks join glee club" she said  
>Santana rolled her eye's "look it means we have to choose" she stated<br>I frowned at her "choose what exactly?" I asked  
>Santana rolled her eye's "look lady lip's I'm pretty sure that were liked enough that we can join the glee club and stay cool as long as were still cheerios" she said<br>"I told you to stop calling me that, and yeah you can but I can't I'm on thin ice as it is, if I join then it might be it for me" I said  
>Mercedes looked hesitant "how about we join and you don't, and then maybe somewhere along the line you can"<br>I was shocked Mercedes was my best friend she always had been. Just go along with it, I thought to myself, I can't become a out sider again these girls were my friend's If I have them then ill be fine.  
>"ok, you join" I said<p>

I was sat at my dressing table going over my skin care routine. I had taught all the girls on the cheerios it now and there skin was looking 1000 times better. Suddenly empire state of mind came blasting out of my phone, which meant Mercedes was calling.  
>"hey, did you get in?" I asked as soon as I answered<br>"of coerce, we did we brought the house down"  
>I smiled "so who's in this club exactly?" I asked<br>"well there's Finn and Quinn there is that shy asian girl who don't talk, wheel chair kid, Mike, Puck, Matt, the really really loud star girl and her kid brother"  
>I stopped "loud star girl, you mean Rachel Anderberry and her brother Blaine?" I asked<br>Mercedes laughed "you know there name's since when were you interested in geeky dwarfs?" she asked  
>I was so glad she couldn't see me because I was blushing madly now "oh I'm not" I mumbled<br>"good because like you said your on thin ice with you being gay, you can't be hanging out with geeks"  
>"I know" I sighed<br>"anyway I have to go in a second, oh yeah I almost forgot coach said she wants to see you in her office first thing tomorrow"  
>I panicked "what, why I haven't done anything wrong I have been practising really hard" I said quickly<br>"not sure try not to worry Kurt I hate it when you stress, you always bake and I have to keep my weight down" It was true Mercedes had lost allot of weight since middle school just to stay on the cheerio's she was now just as skinny as Santana and Quinn  
>"ok I promise I wont bake" I said<br>"It's probably nothing, really have to go now" she said  
>I took a deep breath still trying to stay calm "ok see yah cedes"<br>"bye Kurt" she said before hanging up. I put the phone down on my dressing table got up and threw my self on my bed, Coach Sylvester want's me to see her in her office... My life is over.

I walked into the school alone this morning, I wanted to get there early to show coach Sylvester I was punctual. When I got the her office to my surprise I saw Blaine Anderberry stood outside, He was wearing a green T-shirt with a green bow tie and suspenders with khaki pant's. I stared at him it was a crime against fashion. I rolled my eye's and stood next to him.  
>"hey, Kurt Hummel right?" he asked<br>I nodded "and your Blaine Anderberry" I stated  
>Blaine smiled "you know my name, I thought you had never noticed me"<br>I shrugged not knowing what to say "wow Kurt Hummel knows my name" he laughed  
>"why are you do existed about that?" I asked<br>Blaine blushed "oh I'm not just your so popular and I'm well I'm not"  
>Just then coach opened her office door "ah gay and other gay come in" she said opening the door wider. Wait did she say other gay.<br>"take a seat" she said I did as she asked. Blaine sat next to me.  
>"now porcelain, it has come to my attention that your grades are slipping partially in the math department, therefore as of today Blaine hear, will be your math tutor" she said<br>"wait I didn't agree to this" said Blaine  
>"well you have the best grades in the school and Kurt, next to Brittany who is stupid and sandbags who doesn't turn up to class most of the time has the lowest math grade in the school and since sponge hair square chin is playing dirty now I need to make sure all my cheerios stay on top of there academics, so I am willing to pay you" she said<br>"oh ok sure" said Blaine  
>I was still in shock "wait what about me I don't want to spend my time with a geek" I protested. The I turned to Blaine honestly I didn't want to hurt his feeling but he seemed in fazed. Knowing the people at this school he probably heard it allot.<br>"look porcelain, your one of my best cheerio I don't want to louse you but if you don't get your grades up your of the team"  
>I stared at her in shook "what" I cried<br>"if you don't let Blaine tutor you your of the team" she said  
>I took a deep breath "fine" I mumbled<p>

"seriously she's making you hang out with that geek, you poor poor boy" said Mercedes garbing her food tray I grabbed mine and we went and sat down on a table next to Santana and Brittany.  
>"hey, so what happened Kurtsy?" asked Santana<br>"oh you will never believe this you know that geeky boy from Glee club" said Mercedes  
>"oh yeah, the one I want to give a make over, seriously If he stooped putting that gunk in his hair got some better cloths he would be cute, Id probably do him" said Santana shrugging.<br>"erm San I'm pretty sure he's gay" said Mercedes  
>"so, hey maybe he could hook up with you Kurtsy"<br>I frowned "are you actully serous" I laughed  
>Santana laughed as well "of coerce not rule number one, never hook up with a geek"<br>"sanny, you said rule number one was don't tell people what we do in the girls showers" said Brittany in her little girly voice  
>Santana shot her a look. Me and Mercedes didn't say a thing we knew what was going on between Brittany and Santana they just didn't know we knew. We decided not to tell them though. Just then Quinn came and sat down next to us.<br>"hey you guys" she said  
>"hey, erm what are you eating" asked Santana looking down at Quinn's plate.<br>"oh just some tomato and cheese pasta" she said  
>We all stared at her shocked "what?"<br>Quinn just shrugged and sat down next to me.

I was leaning against my locker feeling a little low Mercedes was giggling like a girl wile some boy was chatting her up. I was so fed up of being alone.  
>"hey Kurt" said Blaine materialising next to me<br>"oh hey Blaine hear to tell me when I'm getting tortured by you?" I said  
>Blaine smiled, I would be lying if I said I didn't find it a little cute. "if by that you mean am I hear to arrange when I'm tutoring you then yes"<br>I shrugged "same thing when are you free, actually my dad's going on a date with Finn's mom tonight you could over" I suggested  
>Blaine smiled "sure, that's fine"<br>later that night I was sat in my living room eating a bowl of cookie dough. I knew coach would kill me if she knew I was eating this but I didn't care. I was watching my old Disney little mermaid. Remembering when I was young and I watched this with my mum when I was little. I heard a knock at the door and I instantly remembered there Blaine was coming over. Oh shit I thought as I put the bowl on the table I wiped the cookie dough from my mouth.  
>I opened the door to see Blaine he smiled "hi"<br>"hiya", I replied "come in" I said opening the front door wider so he could come right past me.  
>"so do you want to come down to my room?" I asked<br>Blaine frowned "down?"  
>"yeah I sleep in the basement" I explained<br>Blaine smiled even wider his mouth must be aching by now "cool sure" he said

"this is impossible, I swear this is impossible" I said staring at my math book  
>Blaine laughed "this isn't impossible I did it" he said<br>I shook my head "I think your some sort of witch or something Blaine" I snapped  
>"whatever, look try that one instead" he said pointing to the next one<br>I frowned "what, I don't... what", I mumbled looking at it Blaine laughed looking at me "what?" I asked looking at him  
>Blaine turned red "nothing" he mumbled<br>I smiled "no, tell me why are you smiling at me like that"  
>Blaine looked at the floor and muttered something<br>"what I didn't hear you" I asked  
>Blaine looked at me "your really cute when you look confused" he said<br>I smiled "oh my god do you have a crush on me" I exclaimed Blaine blushed but smiled my eye's caught his and I held his gaze. He leaned in slowly and his lips met mine...oh my god I was kissing Blaine Anderberry and I think I'm falling for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how we got hear it's a bit of a blur. One minute we were sat writing math problems the next we were laid making out on my bed. I remember thinking I'm falling for him and then wanting to kick myself and take it back because it was going to be stuck in my head forever now. I couldn't stop myself I couldn't pull away, this wasn't my first kiss. I'd kissed hundreds of guy's mainly worried boy's who were confused; they come to me because they know I won't out them. I remembered my intense make out session with Puck and the following shouting match because he tried to pressure me into something more. Me and Blaine couldn't be together that was the short and the long of it Santana would disown me as a friend and I'd be an outcast Sue would probably drop me form what squad and I'd have nothing.  
>I pulled away quickly "we can't do this" I said<br>Blaine's frowned "what" he said as if he didn't understand  
>"Blaine you and I are too very different people, we have nothing in common we can't be together" I lied<br>Blaine frowned "I know you like me and I like you so what's the problem"  
>I rolled my eye's "fine you want me to say It I don't like you" I cried<br>Blaine smirked "you can say what you want Kurt Hummel I know you like me" he said simply. His smirked little smile making it almost impossible to not lean in and kiss him again because fuck he was sexy even in his dorky cloths. I looked away quickly wanting to look somewhere but at him.  
>"why can't be together Kurt we have only ever talked to each other once and look at us, what are you so afraid of?" he asked sounding slightly pissed off now<br>I sighed "I just... I can't risk it all threw middle school I was hated I'm not going back to that I'm on top I'm cool and popular and I can't risk it"  
>"why do you care so much about what people think about you this may be the first time you have acknowledged my existence but I have been watching you Kurt Hummel and you hate this" he snapped<br>I frowned "what are you talking about, are you some sort of stalker you know nothing about me" I yelled  
>Blaine rolled his eyes "it's not too hard to see Kurt you hate this you hate being a cheerio and It's so freaking obvious, You hate it because it's not you and we both know it" he sounded really pissed of he looked at me, right into my eyes I felt like he was looking right into and I knew he was right still I remained expressionless.<br>Blaine look furious "fine whatever Kurt, you know what my sister said you were an air head cheerleader but I thought I could see that but no she was right" he said before grabbing his bag and leaving. I was left there sat on my bed alone with my thoughts. I wondered what I had risked just to be with Blaine today. What if he told Rachel what if Rachel told anyone I'd heard about her she was a blabber mouth she would spread it around school.

"Kurt out of bed now" I heard my dad yell from upstairs I put a pillow over my head. I didn't want to get out of yet, in fact I didn't want to get out of bed at all.  
>"Kurt you're going to be late come on" he shrieked. I cursed him under my breath and dragged myself out. I looked at my clock 8:00 I had to be in school it 20 minutes. No time for my moisturising routine I'll have to do it at school with my emergence kit in my locker. I pulled on my cheerio's kit and stomped out of my basement bed room and up the stairs to the kitchen were my dad was sat sipping coffee and reading the news paper.<br>"I told you to get up like sixteen times, what took you so long?", he asked I sighed and sat down on the chair across from him my dad frowned at me "Kurt what's wrong?" he asked me. I looked away I didn't want to tell him. "Kurt if something is wrong you need to tell me ok" he sounded really worried I knew why.

I only ever had one friend in middle school and that was Mercedes we were best friends we did everything together. In our last year at the school when we were both worried 14 year olds about to go into high school told her my biggest secret that I was gay. She didn't act shocked I was the first to admit that I was obvious. Most people had guessed and they weren't happy. I was bullied people hated me. Mercedes was as well but not as bad. At the end of the year things got really bad. Instead of insults and small bruises I got broken noses, punches and kicks. After a while it all got too much I was so miserable I hated every minute of my life. I couldn't tell my dad because he wouldn't understand. Mercedes had her own problems she knew I was being bullied and she tried to help but there wasn't much I would let her help me with, in case she got hurt herself. I ended up pushing her away. I felt so lonely and hurt. I could only think of one way out.

I remembered the lights of the ambulance, the shouting, my dad crying. I remember waking up in a hospital bed aching all over, seeing my dad's face, Mercedes crying and Blaming herself. I just wanted it all to go away part of me was so glad that I had survived part of me just wanted to die. My dad walked in giving me a concerned look the one he didn't seem to be able to wipe from his face, he pulled up a chair and say by my bed. I wanted to bury myself under the soft covers but I didn't I knew this would happen at some point. I opened my mouth not quite sure what to say, which was why I was partly thankful when my dad stopped me.  
>"Kurt, let me talk first ok I have been thinking for ages about what I want to say to you and I think I finally know", he said I nodded "Kurt I really don't know why you did this but whatever it is we can get through it, you can tell me anything I don't care what it is and I promise you I will always be there for you I promise you that"<br>Tears started pouring down my face, I looked away I couldn't look at him "dad" I whimpered not knowing what else to say.  
>"I already lost your mum and I can't louse you, you're my son and you mean the world to me" he took a deep breath I turned back to him, tears were welling up in his eye's "I love you son, please don't ever try anything like that again"<br>I was sobbing now, one uncontrollable sob after another "Dad, I... I'm so sorry I..." I started My dad leaned over and pulled me into a gentle hug.  
>"Were going to get through this" he said as he pulled away. I nodded in agreement. I had never felt closer to him and eventfully I told him why I did it and I came out. That week I and Mercedes made a pact. We would do all we can to become popular in high school. On the first day we auditioned for the cheerio's and we got in. We made friends with Brittany and Santana and we never looked back.<p>

Blaine didn't understand. He didn't know why I couldn't go back to that; I just couldn't face it again. I sighed wondering what would happen. I walked into school coffee in hand looking for any Singh that he had told someone so far it was clear. I got to my locker and l pulled out some books I would need for history and shoved them in my bag. I was about to slam the door shut when I noticed a note someone must have shoved threw the vent. I picked it up and studied it. It was folded in half with Kurt written in a fancy loopy handwriting I didn't recognise. I unfolded it and began to read.

Dear Kurt,  
>I'm sorry if I was a little out of line yesterday. Can you meet me in the auditorium as soon as you get this, we need to talk.<br>Blaine  
>I read it then re read it. I didn't know what to do... it was too risky I thought. What if someone saw us? I stood there and looked around, I was early again today, and there was barley anyone here. I saw a brunette girl with big brown eyes. Rachel Anderberry Blaine's twin sister, she was known around school for being irritating and wearing horrific animal sweaters. She looked at me and smiled, it was probably the biggest show biz smile I had ever seen. I raised my eye brow and turned around and walked of in the direction of the auditorium.<p>

"Blaine?" I called walking on to the stage. I couldn't see him anywhere I sighed and walked to the edge of the stage I sat down letting my leg's dangle of the edge. I sighed he told me to get hear asap, so where was he?  
>"Kurt?" I heard someone call, I recognised the voice it was Blaine I pulled myself up, Blaine smiled at me I frowned and sighed.<br>"I brought breakfast" he said holding up a paper bag and a holder with two cups of coffee.  
>"Oh I've already eaten" I explained<br>"Well do you still want the coffee?" asked Blaine  
>I thought for a second, I had just had one but "what is it?" I asked<br>"Non-fat Mocha", said Blaine I smiled to myself and nodded "what's with the smiling?" he asked  
>"Nothing" I lied taking the coffee and sipping it.<br>"I think we both know we need to talk about what happened" said Blaine  
>I sighed "why?" I asked<br>Blaine looked me right in the eye's "look me in the eye's and tell me it meant nothing to you" I looked him in the eye's and opened my mouth then closed it again. I knew I couldn't, if I did then I would be lying. Blaine lifted up his hand and put it on my face, he leaned in so close I could smell coffee and his hair gel. His lips brushed against mine and then pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me his eyes shined I smiled, I didn't want to but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to like him, I really didn't but I couldn't help it.  
>"Just be with me, Kurt" he said<br>"Blaine, I just...I do like you I really really do but...I just" I looked at the floor  
>Blaine looked a little angry "this is because, I'm not as cool as you isn't it" he said cool with air quotations. I looked away; I didn't want to hurt Blaine. Blaine started to get up.<br>"wait" I said grabbing his arm. He looked into my arms. I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Little did I know we were being watched.


End file.
